


Breathing In Your Scent | NSFW

by EleanoraGoesRogue (EleanoraWrites)



Series: Klance | NSFW [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith handjob, Keith masturbates thinking about Lance, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), he's in the McClain house, thinking about Lance has him all turned on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraGoesRogue
Summary: Keith let's his frustrating breath out and grabs the sink with both hands, feeling the cold marble adding just enough temperature to his heated temper. He bites his lips, worries the flesh there until he tastes iron, his own blood.The throbbing between his legs is making him desperate, the want and desire clawing and gnawing on him like talons leaving scorch marks in their wake and Keith tries, he tries to keep another moan from coming out but Lance's scent is everywhere.-----This is a NSFW part I wrote as an extra chapter for a Klance series I never managed to continue. Until I find in myself the inspiration to pick it up and rewrite/continue it (which I really want), this is all I have for you.Please, enjoy.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance | NSFW [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830538
Kudos: 75





	Breathing In Your Scent | NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> PS: this was the very first NSFW piece I wrote.

Keith tossed and turned on the pullout, the springs squeaking each time he moved. He couldn't sleep, couldn't even breathe for everytime he did, his nostrils were invaded by Lance's scent.

He doesn't care.

He grabs the tshirt and smells it, shivering as the scent sends another wave of warmth through his body. He can feel the way it messes up with him, how the heat pools deep in his gut and fires up in tantalising urges of longing.

He tries to keep the groans from escaping his lips each time he breathes in but they are beginning to grow heavier. Every single nerve of his body is aware that he's wearing Lance's t-shirt; a grey shirt with some faded logo from a bar at the beach.

Keith grunts when another electric current courses through his body and he stands from the pullout, rubbing his face vigorously and trying to shake off the arousal that is taking over him. But he knows that it's too late; Lance's scent has crawled under his skin and he can no longer stop himself from wanting  _ more _ .

Panting, he dashes to the bathroom, locking himself inside without even turning the lights on. The beam of moonlight that peeks through the window is enough to lit the small space anyway.

Keith let's his frustrating breath out and grabs the sink with both hands, feeling the cold marble adding just enough temperature to his heated temper. He bites his lips, worries the flesh there until he tastes iron, his own blood.

The throbbing between his legs is making him desperate, the want and desire clawing and gnawing on him like talons leaving scorch marks in their wake and Keith tries, he tries to keep another moan from coming out but Lance's scent is  _ everywhere _ .

He barely notices what he's doing until his hesitant fingers touch his dick, hard and so needy. He swallows, wheezing a little before moving his hand to the hem of his boxers and pulling them down enough to manoeuvre.

He sighs in utter relief the moment he slowly starts moving his hand. 

He inhales, Lance's scent making his dick twitch and Keith's hand stills only a moment to consider what he's doing. But his mind is too far gone for him to even put two coherent thoughts together so he braces himself and speeds up his hand only a little. He wants to savour it for a little bit.

Keith pants, low moans of pleasure punctuating the silent bathroom and he keeps stroking his cock, nose stuck inside the collar of Lance's shirt and mind wandering into explicit scenarios of what he'd do if Lance were right there with him.

The image of Lance's body flashes before his eyes and his hand spasms a little, adding a little more friction to the building pleasure Keith is already experiencing, his dick throbbing.

He wonders what it would be like to have Lance's hands on him, how he would touch him, masturbating him; slow and savouring each instant or quick and unrelenting to the point of no return.

Just the thought of Lance jerking him off almost makes him come but Keith digs his nails deeper into the sink and adjusts his stance, steadying himself as his strokes become more frantic and his breathing more laborious.

He doesn't dare picture further than that though he catches glimpses in his head of Lance on his knees and tasting him, Keith hands pulling at the root of his hair and moaning out his name while he fucks his mouth.

" _ Fuck _ !"

Keith feels the contraction build up and lifts Lance's shirt, securing it with his teeth and quickens his hand. He almost doesn't breathe until he feels his release break through the surface in a muted hitched and moaning sob. He tilts his head back as he comes off on his chest, each spurt a heavy muffled pant that he can't swallow.

His arm shakes from grabbing the sink tightly to brace himself and with trembling limbs he tries to move. He feels sluggish and shaking all over but manages to moist his lips and open his half-lidded eyes to quickly look around. He cleans himself, every bit of him still coming down from his indulged orgasm.

He opens the tap and washes his hands and then his face and let's the cool water dissipate the haze of his masturbation. He's glad he can't see his face in the mirror, only his silhouette because he's not sure if he'd like what he would see.

He washes his face again and then takes a deep breath. He feels tired, his body weary and drained and Keith adjusts Lance's shirt around his shoulders, smells it one last time and then smoothes it over his chest.

The small bubble of self-shame he tried to dissipate rushes forward when he opens the bathroom door. In the seclusion of the bathroom, it had been easy to forget where he was. But now that he waddled his way back to the pullout, he couldn't feel but embarrassed for having jerked off at the family household of the McClains.

He quickly hides his face on the pillow, shut his eyes to stop the shame from spreading and forces himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to read more of my content, follow my [Instagram](https://instagram.com/eleanoramckogane?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=1m70cqnbtk7sg) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc?s=09) (please, only follow me on Twitter if you're **+18** ) to keep up to date with all brand new content 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
